liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Philippe Coutinho
Philippe Coutinho Correia (born 12 June 1992) is a Brazilian international footballer who plays as an attacking midfielder for Liverpool. He joined the club from Inter Milan in January 2013. Liverpool career Coutinho made the switch to Liverpool from Inter Milan on 30 January 2013. In a long-running transfer saga in which Liverpool had to beat off competition from Southampton, Liverpool agreed a fee with Inter reported by English media to be in the region of £8,500,000, however Italian media insist the deal is in excess of £10,000,000. Southampton had reportedly been prepared to pay Inter a higher fee for Coutinho, however Coutinho insisted he was only interested in joining Liverpool. The official signing of Coutinho was delayed by some days as Coutinho required a work permit from the UK Home Office. Coutinho took up the recently-vacated number 10 shirt at Anfield, last worn by Joe Cole. Upon signing, Coutinho enthused: "I'm feeling very happy, it's a very important step in my career and I'm expecting to come here and play good football to give my contribution on the pitch. Liverpool is a great club with great players. We've always heard about Liverpool's history in Brazil. They are the club that have been interested in me and that have showed this interest so I know they believe in me and my football." Coutinho made his debut in a home League game against West Brom on 11 February 2013 as a substitute. Unfortunately it would not be an occasion to remember as the Reds disappointingly lost 2-0. Coutinho made his full debut the following Sunday in a home League tie against Swansea. In a lively performance, he netted his first Liverpool goal shortly after half time. After embarking on a run through the Swansea defence, he took a shot from the edge of the area that crept under keeper Michel Vorm into the back of the net. Liverpool went on to win 5-0, with Coutinho playing the first 60 minutes. On 2 March 2013, Coutinho made his second start for the Reds in an away tie against Wigan, and produced two assists- first a cross for Stewart Downing and then a through-ball for Luis Suarez, before being substituted after 70 minutes in a 4-0 win. Coutinho continued his impressive start to life at Anfield on 16 March 2013 with a goal in a league tie away to Southampton. The goal came on the stroke of half-time with Liverpool trailing 2-0, with Coutinho slotting in a loose ball in the box into the bottom corner. Unfortunately the game was to finish 3-1 to Southampton, but Coutinho completed his first 90 minutes in a Liverpool shirt and was awarded the Liverpoolfc.com journalist's man-of-the-match award. Coutinho added another assist to his name in Liverpool's next game- a 2-1 win away to Aston Villa- as his impressive through-ball from the left flank put Jordan Henderson through on goal to chip the Villa 'keeper. Coutinho continued to receive numerous plaudits post-match for his vision and technique, and he himself spoke of how well he felt he had settled into his new life at Liverpool. His fine form culminated in him being voted the Liverpool player of the month for March 2013 by the Liverpool fans. On 27 April 2013, Coutinho played a starring role in Liverpool's 6-0 win away at Newcastle. Although he failed to get on the scoresheet himself, he provided two assists for his teammates- first for Daniel Sturridge to score Liverpool's third, and then winning the free kick from which Jordan Henderson netted the sixth. He was also heavily involved in the build up play to Henderson's first goal of the match as Newcastle struggled to cope with the young Brazilian's pace, technique and vision. Coutinho earned rave reviews for his performance, and largely based on the strength of this game, he was voted Standard Chartered player of the month for the second month in succession. Honours Individual *Standard Chartered Player of the Month: 2 (March 2013, April 2013) Stats External links * *Philippe Coutinho's profile on liverpoolfc.com * Coutinho Coutinho Coutinho